


Deleted S1 Finale Scene AU

by disneyswiftie



Series: Andi Mack Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buffy Driscoll is a Good Friend, Coming Out, Cute Ending, Cyrus Goodman Needs a Hug, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hugging, Insecure Cyrus Goodman, Jandi is not the main focus of this work, Jealousy, Masking feelings, Oblivious Andi, Sad Cyrus Goodman, The main focus is on Cyrus, alternate season 1 ending, deleted scene continuation, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: I took the deleted scene from the original season one finale and extended it. You’re welcome :)
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Andi Mack
Series: Andi Mack Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765804
Kudos: 8





	Deleted S1 Finale Scene AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the deleted scene: www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm_0TmdIz6k
> 
> I recommend you watch it before reading this because this fic starts immediately after the scene.
> 
> Also, I’m sort of just theorizing here about where and why this scene would’ve taken place in the season one finale. It seems like Cyrus was supposed to come out to Buffy in the season one finale instead of the season two premiere, and then was considering coming out to Andi but the scene is cut off. This is my take on how it plays out.

"Well, I have HUGE news. Jonah and I are together now!" Andi tells her friends.

"Wow — that, that's great!" Buffy says, masking her slight disappointment in sympathy with Cyrus.

Using all his strength to not let his face fall, Cyrus plasters on a smile. "Congratulations, we're really happy for you."

"Thanks guys, I just can't believe it happened. I mean, _Jonah Beck_ , ACTUALLY likes me! It's surreal." Andi looks up and then back towards Buffy and Cyrus, smiling excitedly. "So what's your guys' news?"

Cyrus immediately back-peddles, not wanting to ruin this for Andi by making her feel guilty. _If she even would take it well,_ he thinks.

He fake smiles again, breathes in ever-so-slightly and shakes his head, saying, "You know what? It's all good. It doesn't matter."

"But I thought Buffy said it was important?" Andi questions, confused.

"Well, she was wrong," Cyrus tells her, trying not to sound bitter. "It's not a big deal."

Buffy frowns. "But-"

"Why don't all four of us celebrate at The Spoon later after school?" Cyrus directs his question to Andi, cutting Buffy off.

"Cyrus..." Buffy starts, in sort of a warning voice but worriedly. Cyrus turns towards her.

"What?" Cyrus asks, acting oblivious. "We all love The Spoon, right? Or, did you want to go somewhere else?"

Buffy sighs, taking the hint that he doesn't want to talk about it. "Nope, The Spoon is fine." She turns her gaze to her other best friend. "Andi?"

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll tell Jonah and meet you guys there after school. I've gotta go meet up with him now. Bye!" Andi waves and spins around, walking away.

Once Andi is out of sight, Buffy turns back to Cyrus. She closes her eyes momentarily to sigh again. "What was that about? You said you were going to tell her. You know she's not going to be upset with you, right?"

"I'm sorry," Cyrus apologizes. "I didn't want to ruin her excitement."

Buffy puts her hand on his shoulder again. "It's okay. It's your decision when to tell her. I'm sorry if it felt like I was pressuring you. That's not what I meant to do."

"Thanks, Buffy," Cyrus smiles. "It's just — she seems _so happy_ , and I don't want to bring her down for something that's not her fault. I mean, assuming..." Cyrus trails off.

"Assuming what?" Buffy slides her hand off his shoulder.

"Just..." Cyrus gulps before continuing. "Are you sure she'd be okay with it?"

"Cyrus..." Buffy says, sadly.

"I'm sorry," Cyrus apologizes again, looking down. "Forget I said anything, I — I'm sorry."

"Cyrus, stop apologizing," Buffy tells him, softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. And Andi is your best friend, I _know_ she wouldn't treat you any differently."

"Yeah, I know. You've said that before," Cyrus sighs, still looking down. Then he looks up at Buffy again, saying, "I'll tell her, okay? Just, another time."

"Okay," Buffy smiles slightly. "It's your choice. You want a hug?"

Buffy opens her arms towards Cyrus, inviting him into a hug.

"But we're in school." Cyrus furrows his brows, confused.

Buffy laughs and pushes, "Come on, you know you want to."

"Okay, fine," Cyrus says and accepts her hug, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Wattpad account on February (2020). Hope you liked it!


End file.
